Miraculous: Tale of the Butterfly
by DisneymlpZeldalover
Summary: After her parents, Marinette and Adrien Agreste, disappear, their daughter, Emma, is thrusted into caring for her brother and saving Paris with the help of the butterfly miraculous! Emma must protect her little brother from a mysterious villain, who somehow has her mother's miraclous, and will stop at nothing to take the ring of Chat Noir from her.
1. Chapter 1

Silence filled the Agreste Mansion, as a peaceful night of Paris went on. In the silence, a beutifual woman tucked in a little girl.

"Sweet dreams, flower." Marinette whispered, kissing her eight year old daughter goodnight as she balanced her one year old on her hip.

Emma Agreste cuddled her stuffed black cat instinctively while her mother turned off the lights in her light purple room.

"Mommy?"

Marinette turned. "What is it, sweetie?"

"You forgot the night light." The girl whispered.

The mother smiled and picked up a little night light in the shape of a butterfly from the nightstand. She bent down and plugged it into the socket. A dim light filled the room.

"Better?" Marinette asked softly.

Emma nodded sleepily.

Her mother kissed her forehead once more. "I love you."

"I love you too, mommy." Emma yawned. The girl sat up slightly to kiss her baby brother on the head. "And I love you, baby brother."

Marinette smiled and quietly walked away. She soon shut the door.

"Is she asleep?"

Mariette turned to the tall and handsome man. His emerald eyes gleamed with mystery, his golden hair husband, Adrian.

"Yes, finally." Mari giggled. "Come on, you. Let's get to bed."

About thirty minutes later, little Emma awoke to the shattering of glass. The girl gave a gasp in fear, hiding under her covers. Suddenly, the door opened. There stood a woman. She wore a red body suit covered in spots, as well as a mask. Her blue hair was tied up in a bun. In her arms, she held a crying Louis.

"Who…?" Emma narrowed her eyes. Those eyes… That woman was no stranger… "...Mommy?"

"Yes, it's me, sweetheart." Ladybug whispered, helping the girl out of bed. "We have to go, now."

"What's going on, mommy?" Emma asked, following her mother out. "Where's daddy?"

"Daddy's already in the car, Emma. We have to get you out of here before she-"

"Let go of her!"

Marinette gasped and turned. A woman that looked about her age stood before them. She was tan skinned with beach blonde hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a striped costume, a hair comb gleamed.

"Aunt Chloe!" Emma cried. "Mommy, it's Aunt-"

"Emma, there is no time to explain, but that, that is not your mother." Queen Bee growled.

Emma glanced between the two women. "W-What?"

Queen Bee took no time, she flew to Ladybug and slashed a hand through her.

"MOMMY!" Emma screamed, but Queen Bee hushed her, having caught Louis in her arms.

"Emma, we have to go." The hero whispered.

Emma felt tears come. "What's going on?!"

Queen Bee shook her head. "If you could only know…"

She then grabbed Emma and placed the girl on her back. "Hold on."

Emma did so, and the hero flew her away with her wings, over the city of Paris and far from everything she had known.

10 Years Later

16 year old Emma Agreste happily played video games with her little brother, Louis. They loved to play Miraculous, the video game based off the famed heros, Chat Noir And Ladybug that had been made ages ago.

Emma still hadn't told Louis about how their parents were the miraclous weilders, she wanted to wait until he was older.

"Almost… got it!" Emma grunted. She hit her buttons harder. Suddenly, her special attack mode blinked at her. "Yes! The lucky charm!" She presses the b button and watched the pixel Ladybug through up her yoyo, and speech bubble saying, "Lucky Charm!"

Louis gave a laugh in delight. "We're gonna beat him!"

"You bet we are, little bro." Emma smirked, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

Items on the screen lit up red with black spots and Ladybug got it. She used her idem, and soon broke the thing holding the alkuma.

Emma and Louis gave cheers and whoops of joy.

"Thanks Emma!" Louis beamed.

"Anything for you kid." Emma smiled.

She bent down and they fist bumped. "Pound it!"

"Emma! Loui! Come up here please! We want you to meet someone!" A familiar voice called from upstairs.

"Coming Aunt Chloe!" Louis called.

He and Emma raced up stairs, playfully competing who would get there first.

"It's very nice to meet you, Master Fu, I've heard a lot about you." Emma smiled at the old man across the table.

"I haven't!" Louis complained with his mouth full of potatoes.

"Hey, chew your food, young man." Said Uncle Kim sternly.

Louis rolled his eyes and swallowed.

Master Fu laughed half-heartily. "Boys will be boys."

"Yeah, I guess." Emma smiled, ruffling Loui's hair before he could stop her.

Master Fu looked uncomfortable for a split second and smiled. "Chloe, dear, where is your restroom?"

"Oh, down the hall to the right, Master." Chloe smiled kindly.

"Please excuse me." The man said, getting up from the table and walking into the hallway.

He closed the door, locking it to be safe. He then let the little turtle come out of his pocket.

"Waz, could it not wait?" Fu sighed.

Waz shook his head. "Master, you have to give her the miraculous, now! I have a bad feeling…"

"I trust you, my friend." Master Fu said, taking out a black box. "Perhaps I should…"

"I knew you would have it." A sweet, yet sinister and familiar voice laughed.

The man gasped and turned around to see who he thought he could only see in photos. A young Ladybug stood there, smiling, she looked 14 again.

"What's wrong, Master?" The girl chuckled. "You look like you've seen a ghost."


	2. Wings Rise

"So… why is he here?"

Chloe stopped eating and glanced up to see Emma look at her with eyebrows raised.

"Master Fu? He's just a friend of ours." Chloe smiled shakily.

Emma narrowed her eyes. Something was up. Who was this man? And why did he come here, and why now? "Aunt Chloe, may I be excused?"

"Why?" Chloe asked.

Emma blew her blonde bang from her face with a tiny smile. "I left frosting for macarons in my fridge, I don't want it to freeze."

"Oh, of course." Chloe smiled, rembering the girl's mother. Emma had seemed to inherit her mother's talent. It didn't help that her grandparents were bakers, and that she visited them nearly every weekday after school.

Emma got up, ruffling her brother's hair before going up the hotel stairs.

She didn't go into her bedroom with the mini fridge though, she went to the next room over, Chloe and Kim's room.

Emma felt guilty, but she had to know a question she had asked all night: why did she feel like she recognized Master Fu? And especially the bracelet around his wrist?

Emma had been there before, a few days after being taken from the Agreste home, she had found something, and she was looking for it again.

She sneaked over to Chloe's jewelry box, and carefully lifted the lid. She observed pictures and little trinkets from Chloe's past, until she found the one she was looking for.

It was a picture of a 16 year old Chloe, along with her friends.

Two people, Emma knew right away when she had found the picture long ago, were her parents. Marinente blushed as Adrian hugged her from behind, and he was in the middle of kissing her cheek when the photo was taken. Emma had inherited her mother's eyes, her father's hair and quirky grin. Louis had inherited the emerald eyes, and blue hair, and his mother's excited personality.

Chloe had her arms wrapped around Adrian and another girl, she looked at Adrian with a smile, not one of flirting, but one of just friendship. She wore her signature hair comb, like Marinette's earrings, and Adrien's ring, it had a certain shine in sunshine. She looked so happy and confident. She didn't have the shadows in her eyes like Emma had always seen.

The girl beside her was one Emma had never seen. This girl was holding the phone that took the photo, and had a happy smile on her face. A boy had his arm wrapped around her, but Emma didn't care about him, she had found what she was looking for, that braclet was around his wrist!

It was the same braclet as Master Fu's.

They definitely weren't the same person, for many reasons, but that was certainly the same braclet. She knew she recognized it from somewhere! Emma beamed. But that still didn't exsplain why the Master was here…

Emma sighed, putting back the items. She closed the box and turned slightly.

She went into her room to truly check on the frosting when she noticed a little box sitting on her purple covered bed. When she got closer, she saw it was black with red swirly designs.

"What's this doing here?" She whispered softly, picking up the box. A present maybe? Chloe often did buy her lavish gifts if Emma was upset, as if it would help.

Emma picked it up and delecaily opened it. Suddenly, a bright ball of purple light filled her room, making her shield her eyes.

After a few moments, she blinked her eyes and saw a little purple creature floating there beside her.

"Whoa…" Emma breathed. "W-What are you? Are you… real?"

"Yes, you'll find I'm quite real." The thing said with a tiny whisper. "You're Emma, right? Emma Agreste?"

Emma narrowed her eyes and then the thing zipped around her quickly, studying her appearance.

"Hm, same hair," Nooroo murmured. "same nose," She then looked at Emma's exsprison, one of complete confusion, her lips in a tight frown. Nooroo shook a little bit. "same frown as him… but, your eyes, they're much brighter blue."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrow. "Who… what are you?"

"My name's Nooroo, I am a kwami, to help you transform into the butterfly miraculous." Nooroo exsplained.

Emma tilted her head. "Butterfly? There isn't a butterfly miraculous…"

"I suppose you may think that, considering when you were born." The kwami mused.

"But, shouldn't I get one of my parents' miraculous?"

Nooroo shook her head. "It's a long story, mistress, one that you'll learn later."

"But, Paris is at peace, there isn't any need for a hero!" Emma said. "It's been that way since I was little."

"If it was still peaceful, why would I be here?" Nooroo asked.

Emma tried to retort but found no way to do so.

"Mistress, Paris is in danger by a new villain, who will stop at nothing to get what he wants! That includes destroying this city."

The teen glanced around. "But what about Aunt Chloe? She holds the bee miraculous, she can save the city-"

There was a sudden shriek from outside and Emma ran out onto her balcony. She gasped in terror, seeing a young boy, no older than Louis was tied to the top of the Eiffel Tower, he was being held up by some kind of rope wrapped around his waist.

"M-Mom! Mommy!" The boy sobbed, frightened of the height.

"I have to help that kid!" Emma cried instinctively.

"You can't, not as a normal girl!" Nooroo chimed. "All you have to do is say, 'Nooroo, bright wings rise!'"

Emma glanced back and sighed.

"Put the boy down!" A voice called. Emma looked out to see Queen Bee standing in the street while the people watched in terror.

"My baby!" Emma heard a blonde woman cry.

Emma watched Chloé fly up to the top of the tower, and like everyone else, she couldn't see because it was far too high. Suddenly, shrieks and screams filled the crowd and Emma saw why. Chloé was falling from the tower, and she wasn't her powerful self! Where was her miraculous?!

"AUNT CHLOÉ!" Emma cried in fear.

"Emma, do it now!"

Emma grabbed the brooch from the box and pinned it on her shirt. "Nooroo, bright wings rise!"

Nooroo was swept into the gem and Emma was lifted up. She gave a breath as purple shimmered around her. She was soon in a dark purple bodysuit that had a black sash wrapped around her waist. She grew beautiful big butterfly wings, purple, of course. Her hair folded into a bun with one strand sticking her eyes, just how she liked it. A mask formed on her face that was black with a curly design of a butterfly on it. A deep violet cane appeared in her arms. Her brooch grew four wings that made a shape of a butterfly and the middle glowed bright purple. The girl fluttered her wings slightly before realizing what she had to do.

Emma ran to the balcony and took in a breath. "1… 2… GO!" She yelled, jumping off the railing. Her wings started to flap like they already knew what to do, like she had used them millions of times.

Emma quickly caught her guardin and put her safely on the ground.

"Em?" Chloé whispered.

Emma shushed her.

"You…" Chloé then sighed before looking determined. "You only have a few minutes, use them wisely, save that kid!"

Emma nodded.

She zoomed up the tower, she would learn how to fly striaght later. The girl then landed not so gracefully onto the platform. She groaned a bit, before getting up to see a man.

He seemed to not see her though, admiring a lovely comb in his hand. The bee miraculous! Emma glanced at her other hand and saw to her horror that the rope was merely a yo-yo!

"You could have taken the stairs, girl." The man whispered, snapping Emma's attention back. "Then again, if you brought me what I want, you would've have flown, would you, petit."

Emma gripped her cane tight as the man turned. He… He was wearing the earrings! The earrings of Ladybug! How could he?! He wore a red suit with black spots that fit tightly on him. The most interesting thing was the fact that his face was concealed by a spotted hood. He towered over Emma, many years older than her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I came to stop you! Just let this kid go, before I make you." Emma growled, trying not to curl up while standing in this frighteningly tall man's shadow.

The red clad villain acted frightened until he burst into laughter. He then made his yo-yo come to him, including the child wrapped around in it. He threw the boy to the floor with a smile. Emma helped the boy up and shoved him behind her.

"Who are you? Where's my mommy, where's my mom?" The boy whispered.

Emma hushed him and bent down. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here, just get on my back and we'll-"

"I don't think you understand how this works, flutterby." The man said behind her. "I'm not quite finished with you. You know I'm more powerful than you, so I'll dispose of you quickly."

He flung up his yo-yo. "Lucky charm!"

Emma gasped as a large net formed.

"Oh, a butterfly net! How convenient." Emma couldn't see his face, but could tell he was smirking.

Emma gave a cry as the man threw his yo-yo around her waist and pulled her to the platform.

Emma tried to move but he threw the net over her. It was heavy, too heavy! She couldn't move!

"Let her go!" The boy suddenly cried. He tried to tackle the man but the villain turned and shoved him off.

"NO!" Emma screamed.

"Don't cry, papion!" Ladybug cooed. He walked up and reached for her brooch.

"I'm sure without your pretty wings you'll be a lot more... mangable." The villain laughed. "Maybe once she sees you over the water on the bridge she'll reconsider."

Emma kicked and punched, trying to break free. She then grabbed her cane, having forgot about it until now. The girl unsheathed the hidden sword in her cane and cut through the net.

"No!" Ladybug growled. Emma leapt off and zoomed down just in time to catch the boy.

The teen helped the little boy onto her back. "Hold on tight!"

She opened her wings. The boy gasped and wrapped his arms around her neck. Emma couldn't help but smile. She was flying! Really flying!

She soon reached the ground, and let the boy off.

"Mom! Mommy!" He cried. To Emma's suprise, two women ran up and hugged him.

"Oh, are you hurt? What did he want from you?" One cried, wiping tears from her eyes as she squished his face checking for cuts or bruises. She was the blonde woman Emma had seen earlier. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Mommy, I'm okay, it was scary though." The boy whispered. He turned to a dark haired woman.

"Did Ladybug… hurt you?" The woman asked softly.

"No, he just wanted her to come up." The boy pointed to Emma who gave a small wave.

"He?" The women chorused.

"Ladybug's a girl." Rose whispered.

"No, not this time." Emma said. She then saw her brooch glow. A wing of the miraculous disappeared. "What does that mean?"

"It means you're going to detransform soon. I would be best if you just hide, take it off and give it to me." Chloé sighed. "You saved the boy, you did all you needed to."

"Not quite." Emma said firmly, looking up at the tower. She was about to fly up but the boy grabbed her arm.

"Thank you… what do I call you?"

Emma thought about it then smiled. "Petite Papillon, call me that." She then gently let go and flew up, to the tower.

She landed and realized that Ladybug had vanished. She picked up a note left on the floor.

'Little Papillon, meet me here tonight at midnight. Bring the Chat Noir miraculous with you, and come alone. And if you don't come, I will go into that beautiful house of yours, and I will kill your brother, just like killed your parents.'

Petite Papillon felt her heart thud.

That night, as Emma wondered where the ring could be, Ladybug stood silently in his lair.

A small voice chimed up. "Please, stop this, you won't get what you want, you'll only make this worse."

"How many times have we talked about this?" Ladybug chuckled. "You know I won't stop. Besides, what can you do? I'd love to see you try and escape me."

The kwami was silent until she finally spoke. "Why did you steal me away from Marinette?"

"That is none of your concern, little bug. Did you really think every wieler would be so kind and loving as her?"

"Of course not." The small bug sighed. "I just never thought I would be used for darkness… The Ladybug miraculous wasn't meant for evil! It's the power of creation! It was made to help people!"

"Weren't they all?" The man whispered.

Tikki grew quiet. "I just… I just want to go back to being a power of good, I want to go back to Marinette."

"You're mine now." Ladybug smirked. "And I'll never let you go."

The kwami nodded. "I guess it would seem like that…" She then glanced up, fire in her glowing blue eyes. "but I'll never stop fighting-!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

 **Hey guys. So, I'm giving you a chance to appear in my story! Emma's powers are making superheros, and she needs some super people to help her! If you have a idea for a oc for this fic, pm me soon! I need lots of characters, and I'll most likely make more of my own.**


	3. Little Butterfly

Papillon landed on the edge of her room's railing, and quietly hopped off. She had searched all the museums in Paris for the ring, after having to detransform once and let Nooroo eat some flower petals, those were her favorite.

"Hey."

She glanced up to see her guardian Chloé sitting on her bed.

"Hi." The girl whispered. "How could you recognize me? I thought no one can in a miraculous form."

"No one should be able to know unless they are deliberately told so. That's just how the miraculous work. Master Fu told me the day may come when you had to take a miraculous… I Just thought I could protect you enough so you wouldn't need to." Chloé explained. "Em, you know far too much now. I should've never told you about your parents. Maybe then that imposter wouldn't be after you."

"I would've remembered anyway,oui it's not your fault." The girl sighed, sitting down next to her. "Nooroo, bright wings fall."

Nooroo appeared once more. "Mistress… Thank you."

"For what, Nooroo?" Emma asked.

"... For doing the right thing." Nooroo said softly.

Emma cocked her head and gave a weak smile. "You're welcome?"

"Okay." Nooroo whispered. She sat down on Emma's desk.

Emma turned back to Chloé. "I guess, saving Paris is up to me now?"

Chloé gave a sigh. "I suppose… It may be disastrous for myself or any other person but you to use that miraculous, when you're chosen, you're chosen. You can't reveal your identity to anyone else, okay? Not your brother, or Uncle Kim, anyone. Understand?"

Emma nodded. "I understand. I promise to make you proud."

"You're off to a good start." Chloé smiled weakly, taking Emma's cheek in her hand. They hugged before the guardian stood.

"Er, Aunt Chloé?"

"Yes?" Chloé turned.

Emma hestatied then smiled. "... Er, thanks, for trusting me."

"Of course." Chloé said. She then shut the door.

Emma then decided to sit on the rail of her balcony, and contemplate on what to do. She tapped a finger on her new brooch.

"Mistress?"

Emma glanced at Nooroo. "Hm?"

"May I ask… what your plan is?" Nooroo whispered, floating nearby. "It's ten, we only have 2 hours before midnight… Why didn't you ask her about the ring?"

"I couldn't." Emma sighed. "She would know immediately what was going on. Besides, that bug is after my brother, he took away my parents, I won't let anyone else fight for me."

"But, how are we going to find the ring?" Nooroo whispered.

"I… I don't know. I have no idea where to look! That man should've already had it, it should've been on my father's finger before he…"

Nooroo gave a small cough. "Do you think it could still be at your old home?"

"Maybe." Emma whispered, shuttering slightly. "Nooroo, why does he want the ring so badly?"

Nooroo looked up with memory of something. "I… shouldn't tell you, mistress. Sometimes, it's better to be in the dark."

"Hm." Emma frowned. "You know, you don't have to call me mistress, right? Call me Emma."

"Really?" Nooroo asked with suprise. Emma nodded with firmness.

Suddenly the door creaked open and Nooroo quickly zoomed behind Emma's pillow.

"Emma!" Louis cried, hugging his older sister. "Where were you?! You missed so much! Uncle Kim and I ran outside, but Aunt Chloé went upstairs to get you, then Queen Bee showed up! Then Aunt Chloé was falling from the tower, she must've thought you were up there!"

"S-She did?" Emma gasped, pretending she had missed it. "What happened? The security system locked me in before I could follow you guys!"

"You should've seen it! There was this really cool new superhero we've never seen before! She had wings, and saved Aunt Chloé! I didn't see much else, but I know she saved that kid!"

"That's great, bud." Emma smiled, ruffling his hair. "But shouldn't you be in bed? Did you sneak out just to see me?"

"Maybe." Louis grinned. Emma gave a laugh.

"Come on, you." Emma took his hand and lead him out to his room. She soon tucked him in, and kissed him goodnight. Louis gave a disgusted noise and wiped it off.

"Good night, Loui."

"Good night, Em." Louis yawned.

Emma closed the door quietly and sighed. What was she going to do?! She didn't have the ring, and it was near midnight! They only had a few minutes…

"Ready or not, we have to go." Emma said sternly, walking briskly into her room.

"Emma, what are you going to do?" Nooroo asked shakily.

"I'll think of something." Emma answered.

The Papillon landed softly on the platform of the Eiffel Tower, five minutes til midnight. She glanced around, searching for Ladybug. "I'm here, so show yourself!"

"Hm, I suppose you want to get that target off quickly."

The girl spun around to see Ladybug standing only a few paces from her.

"I didn't come to give you what you want." Papillon announced, twirling her cane in her fingers before firmly stamping it on the ground.

Ladybug was staring at her, Emma wished she could see if he was shocked, but that stupid hood held it back. To her dismay, he laughed at her. The man took two huge strides before looking down upon the much shorter girl. She looked up. Even in the moonlight, she couldn't see his face… how odd.

"Hm, I guess it is true butterflies have tiny minds, eh bright eyes?" He chuckled. "You're being awfully dumb, kiddo."

"I came to stop you." Papion growled, flying up higher than him.

"Oh, and how are you going to do that? Are you going to hurt me?" Ladybug teased.

Papillon shook her head. "No. Just tell me what you want, what you truly want, and I'll try my best to give it to you."

"I already said, I want the ring, the power. Why won't you just understand?" The villain laughed. "It's like you can't comprehend why I would destroy your city, your brother, and you for the miraculous."

"You're right, I can't comprehend that!" Papillon cried. "Just tell me why you want it!"

Ladybug sighed and shook his head. "I would take all the mystery out of it if I told you. Besides, you wouldn't like it, your mother didn't."

Papillon gave a growl and lundged at the man. The girl only fell onto the hard ground though. She looked at her hands in suprise. How?!

"What a hasty girl!" The real Ladybug laughed, pouncing on her and pinning her to the ground. Papillon struggled to get up, her face slammed against the cold metal ground. Any harder, she thought, it would crack my head open.

"How did you do that?" Papillon asked with gritted teeth.

She heard the man chuckle and he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Let's just say… I'm not the only one out to get you…. So, here's my plan, I'm going to let you go, let you enjoy your new powers, and eventually I'll be back for the ring, the only catch is, I won't tell you when."

The girl felt him leap off and turned to face him.

"The next time we meet, I won't be so friendly." Ladybug hissed. "Well, bye bye little butterfly!"

She watched him jump off and then heard her brooch blink. The third wing faded away… She didn't have much time before she detransformed.

Emma had detransformed and was laying on her bed. "What am I going to do?" She whispered, twirling a strand of hair in a nervous tick .

"For now, just try and stay calm." Nooroo said soothingly, trying to comfort her misstress.

Emma gave a groan and slammed her head into a pillow. "He's going to come back soon, I can just tell! I don't even know where the ring is! And who knows what he'll do with whatever power it has! How am I supposed to stop him?"

"By training, miss." Nooroo sighed in habit. "You must get stronger. Master your powers!"

"All I can do is fly and wave a cane around! I don't have any massive power like he does!"

Nooroo watched Emma brush her fingers through her hair, clutching her head in panic. She has to tell her…

"Emma?"

Emma glanced up.

"You… have one more power, um, have you ever heard of a akuma?"

"Of course! Those evil bugs that used to create villains! Hawkmoth sent them out, and my parents had to stop him. All those things are are trouble." Emma sniffed.

Nooroo hung her head in shame. "Well… they weren't supposed to make super villains, they were supposed to make super heros…"

Emma gasped in surprise. "Really?!"

"Yes. And that is your power, Emma. The power of generosity."


End file.
